Roller Disco
by Kinkajouu
Summary: Goki gets invited to Tala’s roller disco, and ends up finding love in someone rather unexpected. Oneshot, mild yaoi, 5th story for UPW.


+ Goki gets invited to Tala's roller disco, and ends up finding love in someone rather unexpected. Oneshot, 5th story for UPW.

+ Warnings: Mild yaoi. No one wants to see sex between these two.

+ Disclaimer: I own it not.

+ A/N: Ahh, it's been ages since I've done a UPW. I thought I'd get the ball rolling again with Goki and Dunga!

* * *

**Roller Disco**

'_Dear Goki,_

_You have been invited to the 18__th__ birthday party of Tala Valkov. The party itself is a roller disco. Guests are required to bring their own roller skates, and to wear something sparkly._'

Goki raised his eyebrows in astonishment as he read through the invitation five times. He couldn't believe he was invited to Tala's party. Tala, arguably the most fabulous person in the history of Beyblading, was inviting _him_, Goki, to his roller disco party? As Goki read the date, time and place of the party, he knew immediately that he would attend. He didn't want to miss something this big.

As the days to the party passed, Goki and the rest of his team heard that pretty much everyone in Beyblading was invited to Tala's roller disco. Goki had a right old giggle with Jim when they imagined Mr. Dickenson on a pair of roller skates. Though, Goki had to admit that he wouldn't be much better on them.

The fact that they all had to wear something sparkly to this event proved a problem for Goki. Everything that he tried on in shops that was sparkly made him look gay. Though, that might well have been the point. Everyone knew that Tala wasn't exactly straight himself. Eventually, a sparkly belt and a pair of sparkly roller skates were chosen for Goki by Salima. He wasn't exactly thankful, but at least it was better than all the sparkly shirts Jim had made him try on.

The night of the roller disco arrived, and Goki felt very self-conscious as he walked down the street to the venue with his team. They had their skates in their bags, not wanting to skate their way down to the party. As they entered the venue, they saw that the disco was already going; people were skating around in one big circle, and some were even losing their balance and falling over.

Goki and the team were greeted with Tala, who, unsurprisingly, was covered head to toe in sparkly sequins, and even had a little sparkly bow in his hair. The team wished him a happy birthday, and he just grinned his thanks before rushing back off to Kai, who looked rather disgruntled at also being dressed head to toe in sequins.

Jim, Salima and Kane quickly put their skates on, and were off zooming around before Goki could even get his out of his bag. Goki sat down on one of the chairs, and began pulling on his skates. He was aware of someone sitting down next to him, and putting on their own skates, but he didn't know who it was until they spoke.

"Nice skates."

"Thanks... Dunga," Goki replied.

"Your mates left you behind then?" Dunga asked, nodding towards Goki's team, and sitting up straight after his skates were on.

"Yeah... they're all excited," Goki replied, also sitting up straight.

"Well, since I've been left alone, and you've been left alone, what do you say to skating around together?" Dunga asked.

Goki didn't know how to reply. Dunga seemed like someone to do things alone, so for him to ask Goki to skate with him was perplexing. Goki settled for nodding, and the two boys got up.

As they skated around, Goki found himself holding onto Dunga's arm. Neither of them were particularly dainty and nimble on their skates, and both were wobbling like plates of jelly. Dunga seemed to be enjoying himself, though, laughing loudly every time Goki grabbed onto him.

Tala also seemed to be having fun. He rushed past Dunga and Goki, dragging a very apathetic-looking Kai behind him. The blur that was Tala going by made Goki stumble again into Dunga, who had turned around to check on Goki. The two toppled to the ground, with Goki landing on top of Dunga, and their lips accidentally met.

Goki's eyes widened and he made to pull away and apologise profusely, but before he could do such a thing, Dunga pulled him in closer, and deepened their smooch. Goki relaxed, and lost himself in the kiss. From across the room, Salima and Kane watched.

"That's disgusting," Salima commented, narrowing her eyes.

Kane raised his eyebrows at her, and gave a sharp slap to the back of her head.

"Don't be so homophobic, woman."

* * *

+ A/N: Ahaha. How I'd love to slap Salima around the back of the head. In fact, I'd slap her around the front of her head, too. Ahahahaha.


End file.
